


Headphones

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Leonard over reacts to a bad situation via text, bu Siri has him covered with a horrible remodelling of his text message.





	

The sound of machines filled the air around Leonard, a constant reminder that he was an idiot who had forgotten to bring his headphones to the gym.

Well, it wasn't completely his fault. He had tried to find them that morning, but there was no hope in hell of locating them among the piles of cloths, dishes and everything else that Jim had brought to the apartment when he moved in.

     "Damn, pig pen having slob of a boyfriend..." he grumbled under his breath, punching in the usual work out onto his treadmill. "Can't find a jacket in that house, let alone my damned headphones."

       Once the specifics were entered into the treadmill Leonard hit the start button and started to walk with the movement of the platform under his feet. He wasn't going to let a lack of music in his ears ruin his work out. If he did it would just be letting Jim win yet another round of 'how to annoy Leonard', which It seemed to be his favourite game these days.

    The speed on the treadmill didn't take long to reach a comfortable pace, one that Would usually allow Leonard to get lost in his thoughts and pretend that he wasn't in a crowded gym at 6 in the morning before he was due at the hospital for his shift.

  Except today was different. Today he was stuck listening to the god awful sound of various machines around him coming to life, the pounding of feet against treadmills and weights being dropped to the ground or into their holder with a loud crash.

    The last one was by far the worst sound that Leonard had ever heard, and that was included on a list of medical equipment screeching at him when a patient flatlined or decided to be an asshole who pulled all of the wires and needles off of their body.

   "Damn it..." he hissed under his breath, digging into his pocket where he had left his phone (discarded and useless without his headphone). It wasn't hard to pull Siri up on the phone, the words to a very unimpressed and annoyed text to his boyfriend already forming in his mind.

   "Siri, text Jim." He ordered, laying the phone in the middle of the control’s of the treadmill so that it was being held up by a curve in the design.

     "Texting, Nyota." Wait, what? He glared at the phone. In what would does 'Jim' sound like 'Nyota'? She didn't need to listen to him cuss out his boyfriend, she'd get the details at the hospital when they switched shifts.

    "No, you god awful machine." If Siri had feelings, Leonard had probably hurt them over 100 times in the short time that he had his phone. Thankfully it was a robot and the only feelings he currently had to worry about 'hurting' was Jim’s. "Text Jim. Dumbass boyfriend. Whatever I have that slob asshole listed as."

     "Texting, Jim." Thank god. The damned phone was finally working.

   "Hey, dumbass..." he wasn't in the mood for being nice at all, and he probably wouldbn't be until he got home to Jim waxing poetics about how sorry he was and showing him a spotless apartment (ya, in his dreams. Bastard was probably going to do a half assed job as cleaning up and offer him a blow job and an adventure and he would take it cuz he was hopelessly in love with the little shit.) "next time you want to fucking make the apartment a pigpen, you could have the decency to at least put my headphones somewhere safe. I'm stuck listening to the musical beat of 'trashy treadmills' and 'grunting weight lifters'. I hate it... but I still love you, even if you are a shit."

      He didn't bother to wait for Siri to read him out the text, a headache already starting to absorb all of his thoughts because of the noise around him. The worst that could happen was a spelling mistake that Jim would account for.

Sending the text through with an uninterested ‘yes’, he picked the phone back up and shoved it into his pocket angrily. He still had another ten minutes of this hellish nightmare before he could call it an early day and make a run for it. His daily run was the only thing he wasn't willing to sacrifice because his boyfriend lost his headphones on him.

 

\--------------------------

Shoving his apartment door open with his shoulder, Leonard dropped his bag off beside the shoe rack and leaned down to undo his dress shoes.

        It had been a long day at the hospital, full of screaming kids, complaining patients and one special case of Leonard being puked on. He needed a shower, a fist full of painkillers and some cuddles from his boyfriend. That was, of course, if said boyfriend was at home and not pouting in a corner for his earlier text message.

     A sudden feeling of dread hit Leonard at the thought of Jim reading the text message. He really needed to see someone about his outbursts before Jim became a punching bag for all of his anger. The younger man deserved so much better than the bullshit he put up with Leonard. He just hoped that Jim could put up with it long enough for him to fix his shit. He didn't want this relationship to end like the past 4.

      "Jim!" He called out into the apartment, waiting for the other man to respond. When he was met with nothing but silence he sighed and kicked off his dress shoes without regard to where they landed. "Jim, I'm sorry about the text. I swear i..." he stopped mid sentence, frowning when he heard the distant sound of a giggle coming from their bedroom. "Jim?" Making his way towards the room he listened carefully as the giggling got worse. What the hell could Jim be laughing at when he was trying to apologize? "Jim would you just li..." he shoved the door open, glad that it was only partially closed. Looking into the room he watched as Jim glanced up at him from his phone and burst out laughing.

      "What in god's name is so damn funny Mr?" inquired Leonard, an eyebrow raising up almost into his hairline as he watched Jim double into himself.

   "Y...your text." Wheezed Jim, stretching out his hand so that Leonard could take his phone while he fell back into the bed.

   Frowning, Leonard glanced down at the text message in question and started to read.

"Hey, dumpling, next time you want to fuck you could have the decency to put on spandex. I'm listening to 'thrusting torso's' and 'grunting fuck buddies'. I love you, even if you're clothed."

   His face went white. Had the background noise been so bad that his text had actually messed up to this new level of 'I look like a dipshit'?

   "That is... the best text, ever." Jim wheezed between bouts of laughter. Leonard didn't know whether to kiss him or smack him at that moment.

  Thankfully he went for the first option, tackling Jim down onto the bed and crashing their lips together. He was glad that his message hadn't gone through properly, it gave him a chance to work on his anger and outbursts before he actually made Jim hate his guts.

    Jim reached up after a while, wrapping his arms around Leonard neck and holding him down so that he could kiss him a bit longer. It wasn't until a good five minutes later (by Leonard's calculations) that they finally broke apart for air.

    "So..." the younger man beamed up at him, a smile plastered across his face "what did you mean to send?"

     "Exactly that." Responded Leonard.

    Jim laughed at the sound of that "no you didn't. What were you trying to send Me Bones?"

      Even the sound of that nickname that Leonard hated sounded sweet mixed in with Jim's laughter. He couldn't help but swoop down to steal another kiss.

    "It's nothing Jim." He whispered against the other man's lips. "I'm kind of glad you got what you did."

    "Good." The smile of Jim's face only grew at the sound of that, and he continued to hold Leonard close while he thought about the text and started to laugh again "dumpling? Really Bones? I'm your fuckable dumpling that make's you hear 'thrusting torso's' and 'grunting fuck buddies'?"

     Groaning, Leonard fell over and collapsed on Jim's side. The euphoria was starting to wear off as he realize that this was something Jim was not going to let die for at least two weeks.

    "So..." Jim moved onto his side and reached up to cup Leonard's face. The Doctor could almost forget the poorly placed joke in favour of closing his eyes and focusing on the feeling of Jim's hand against his face. "Should i get out the spandex?"

     A yelp echoed through the apartment, followed by a crash. From his spot on the bed Leonard could see Jim's feet sticking up in the air, and Leonard would have worried about injuring him when he shoved him onto the floor if it weren't for the fact that Jim was killing himself with laughter.

    As he thought about it, Leonard smiled to himself. He could forgive the pig pen that was his apartment at that moment, as long as he got to lay there watching Jim laughing the way he was. It was intoxicating.


End file.
